1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip of sports equipment, more particularly to a grip with a grip tape spirally wrapped around an elastic sleeve of the grip tape, and the elastic sleeve has an annular extended skirt member at its open end, and the annular extended skirt can be folded to tie the wrapped end of the grip tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the grip of traditional sports equipments has an elastic sleeve sheathed into a distal end of the grip of the sports equipment and a grip tape spirally wrapped around the elastic sleeve. The technique for wrapping the grip tape is to press the edge of the previous wrapped tape onto the edge of the later wrapped tape, and thus the wrapped end of the grip tape must be fixed by a fixture or else the grip tape will be loosened easily.
Please refer to FIGS. 2 and 3 of the pertinent prior-art U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,346 which comprises a sleeve and an annular skirt member being extended from an open end of the sleeve, and the extended skirt is folded backward to cover the exterior of the sleeve as to cover and fix the wrapped end of the grip tape. However, the Prior Art has a drawback of not having sufficient thickness at the opening of the sleeve, so that the sleeve does not have sufficient binding force on the sports equipment and thus the sleeve may have the problem of being slid or loosened.
Please refer also to FIGS. 5 to 8 of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,346 which disclose a conical protruded ring at an open end of sleeve and an annular extended film extended from the open end of the conical protruded ring, and the annular extended skirt member further comprises a first section and a second section, and the external diameter of the first section is tapered outward and the increasing rate of the external diameter of the first section is approximately equal to the increasing rate of the external diameter of the protruded ring, and the length of the protruded ring is approximately equal to the length of the protruded ring. The second section is extended from an end of the first section with equal external diameters and then extended to a predetermined length. The extended skirt member can be folded backward, so the first section covers the protruded ring and the second section covers the wrapped end of the grip tape.